Captivity
by KagamineRen
Summary: Rosette has been captured by Aion and has been nothing but a hostage to get Chrono back to Aion’s side and aid him in his quest for power. As Aion and Rosette spend more time together, Aion begins to see Rosette as more than just a tool.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy! (And please give me constructive criticism if you review!)  
**

**Note: Yes, I support the weird couple of Rosette x Aion. I haven't seen any fanfics for them yet so I'll make one!**

**I've only seen the anime version for this series so don't blame me if I did something wrong. I'll also be changing the storyline a bit. I'll try to keep the characters from going OOC. Also, this is a Rosette x Aion, slightly Rosette x Chrono pairing. Don't blame me if there is no yaoi/shonen-ai action in my fanfic. That's how I want to keep it.**

**And I'm keeping Rosette's name rather than, well you know, (don't wanna spoil it for others) to make it easier for readers.**

**

* * *

**

"Ughhh… O-ow… my head…"

Rosette Christopher had awaken by a terrible pain coming from her head. The throbbing she felt only a mere few seconds later was only helping the blood spill out more. She couldn't seem to recall the events that happened earlier at the moment. The only thoughts that were inside her head was the feelings of a painful sensation that continued on throughout her entire her body trembling, she carefully sat up, and looking around, she found herself inside an unfamiliar room.

The room was large in size and decorated with the utmost care and elegance. There was a calming white-grayish wall with a couple of small paintings that hung around the room. There was also a small side table next to her that had a simple lamp and a bible and a vanity that looks like it's never been used. Across from her was a small crème colored sofa and a matching chair that sat to the side of her. To top it all off, she was sitting on top of a bed that was probably half her size in height, and almost twice her height in its width, but it was very soft, as it was flooded with feathered silk pillows and two thick blankets that layed on top of her.

Suddenly, it came to her. "Chrono! Chrono!" She gasped in exasperation and fear, desperately trying to find her partner. She looked around the whole room within a second to realize he wasn't here.

Despite how nice it felt, being in a room that only the rich could afford, she had to get out of the place and find Chrono, along with her brother. Within an instant, memories of what had happened recently started to replay in her head. "Ah!" Images began to pour into her mind, the bittersweet reunion with her brother, Joshua, the struggle she had with Aion, and how he used something, or someone to give her an enormous amount of power, before finally fainting from it being too much.

She pushed the blankets and pillows out of her way and got out of bed, only to see her vision impaired, the room spinning a few times in front of her, resulting in her lost of balance and fell down with a loud thud. "A-ah!" The pain was quick and hard, causing her head even more injury to itself. Trying to get up, her arms trembled as if they were exhausted and too weak to even bring herself up. As she was in the middle of doing so, a small piece of bandage wrap fell in front of her face. "H-..huh?... what's…" She sat up, cringing in pain, but leaned her back against the bed for support, slowly bringing her hand up to touch her forehead. When she pulled her hand down to look at it, her eyes widened as she saw blood. She had forgotten about the stigmata on her forehead, and still wasn't used to the pain that comes with it every now and then.

"Oh my… Awake already? Dearest Rosette Christopher.."

Rosette looked up to see none other than Aion standing in the doorway, his body leaning against the door that stood fully opened, pushing his glasses up with an index finger, keeping his gaze against her.

"AION!" The only thing that came to Rosette's mind was her gun. Her eyes quickly scanned the room for it, but to no avail. Aion slowly walked towards her, taking his time with each step. "Your gun is with Fiore, you won't be needing it here… and don't even think about escaping.. we're both inside an island.. so if you think you can sprout wings and fly away, it's impossible to escape," he said with a smirk, almost about to laugh. "Besides, why would you try to harm me?.. All I did was bandage you up and let you rest in one of my rooms for your own comfort and enjoyment," said Aion as he was slowly advancing himself closer to Rosette.

"Let me go.." Rosette mumbled as she looked down, not wanting to waste her strength looking up at him. "W-where's Chrono?! Where's Joshua?!" Aion was finally inches away from her, and all he did was laugh and shake his head, kneeling down to get a better look at her, having Rosette try to back away from him as much as she could.

"Well, unfortunately, your precious little brother seems to have been taken by the Order of Magalene, but don't worry, all I needed was you.." He said in a soft voice, before getting rough and clenching her chin with his hand, moving her head upwards so she had no choice but to look at him. "I need you to be my bait to get Chrono… I will not have him betray me.. not after we've spent so long trying to gain freedom.. now that we have, we need to move on to the next step.. I need to open the astral lines in order for your so called 'God' to appear before me and the other Sinners… I will need Chrono's help to do so.."

Rosette's face flared up and only looked at him with hateful and angered eyes. "Chrono will never help you!" She practically spat those words in his face. Aion wasn't very pleased, and his grasp on her only tightened. "Oh he will, my dear, he will.. As long as I keep you confined in here, there's no way he can refuse.. not when I have his precious 'contractor' here.." He emphasized on the word "contractor" as he pulled none other than her pocket watch, the same exact one that kept the bond between her and Chrono, the same exact one that sealed up Chrono's full powers, was in front of her eyes. She gasped, quickly stretching her arms out to reach for it, but Aion merely pushed her aside and watched as she fell and hit the chair that was nearby, before putting it back in his pocket, but not before he heard a loud scream in pain from her. "Anger me again, and you won't know what will happen to this little toy!"

Aion stood up and dusted himself off, walking out of her room. "Fiore, help Miss Rosette back into bed, and make sure she doesn't do anything like that again." Fiore walked in, and bowed as Aion walked out. "As you wish, Master Aion…" The young, monotone maid looked at her without emotion or expression in her eyes as she took Rosette and helped her get back to bed, but not without a struggle. "Do not try to resist.. it will provoke the wounds to open up once again.. and… It is best that you give heed to Master Aion's warnings…" Fiore didn't show pity to Rosette at all, and Rosette didn't want to anger Aion knowing he was still around, so she listened and got up, letting Fiore take care of her. "Dinner will be ready for you in an hour…" said Fiore before closing the door behind her. Rosette was once again, laying down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, feeling her eyes get blurry, before realizing that she had tears streaming down her face.

"Chrono…"

* * *

**Okay! I'm done with the first chapter! How was it? Please review! And no, please do NOT say, "Oh wow! This was really good" or "Oh wow.. this really sucked.." I mean, I don't mind these, but please reviewers, be more in depth with your reviews and tell me exactly what you liked or hated and what I should do to improve on this! I would like your honest opinions please! (On the content of my fanfic and how I organized it).**

**I don't care how many reviews I get, as long as I get one that can really help me with my writing, it's all good. No offense to the writers who do this, but I really hate it when they say, "I'll update once I get 5 reviews!" or whatever. They shouldn't wait just to get reviews, because they want a lot so people would assume the fanfiction is really good, just update! Heck, all I need is 1 review, just to know someone is reading it and commenting what they thought about the chapter is all good with me. X3 But it'd be nice to also know if you liked this or not so I know if I should continue this XD.  
**

**Thank you very much for taking the time to read this everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for the really good reviews! They were extremely helpful for me. I'm sorry it took me so long to update though. _ I'll try to make deadlines for myself so I don't keep forgetting or putting it off. Anyways, please review if you have constructive criticism or recommendations for me. Be sure to leave your opinions of what you thought about the chapter (be specific and use details) if you have time! Thank you!**

* * *

Sounds of glass shattering and dispersing all over the floor, chairs slamming into the wall before breaking apart, and the piercing cries of the man who was causing all of the disturbances were heard throughout almost the entire mansion.

"Ahhhh!!" Came a shout from someone in the house. One by one, the sounds continued to pile up. It wasn't very long before it became a big chaotic mess, to the point where someone couldn't even decipher one sound from another.

Aion was the reason all of the noise was happening in the first place. "Why?! Why won't it work?!" Aion had Rosette's pocket watch fixed in his eyes, clenching it as hard as he could with one hand, almost as if he wanted to break it apart just like that. Furious and bewildered by his current situation, he let out his aggression by yelling as loud as he could and ripping his entire living room apart.

Fiore stood nearby, being very nonchalant with her posture, but a slight sign of worry could be seen in her eyes. "Please master Aion…" she said in a low, concerned tone. She was trying to calm him down from where she stood, while also waiting for an opportunity to get closer to him. It was no surprise that Fiore was so calm about his rash behavior. She deals with the same exact thing when it comes to taking care of Rosette's younger brother, Joshua. Every time he would have an outburst, the fear of impending dangers about to rise would seep into the atmosphere because of his demonic powers. So it became Fiore's job to make sure that doesn't happen, or at least, be the one who stops him from wreaking havoc.

"Master Aion, please calm down…" Fiore took one step closer to Aion, seeing his anger slowly fading. There wasn't really anything left that went untouched, or to be more exact, undamaged, so he quickly ran out of things to let out his anger upon. Aion was so distracted by his failure to do something that he wasn't fully aware of what he was doing or even the fact that Fiore was in the room with him. Once he sensed the presence of someone getting closer to him, he hurled the pocket watch in her direction. Fiore was swift, so she merely tilted her head to the side as the pocket watch flew right past her, only feeling a sharp wind hit against her cheek as it brushed a few strands of her hair aside, before she finally heard a loud thump as it hit the wall and dropped down to the floor. She walked over to where it lay and slowly picked it up, hiding the relief in her face when she saw it unharmed. "Master Aion…" She took one of the small sofas that seemed to be the sturdy and set it back upright with barely any effort. "It will be alright... You will be able to find a way…"

Aion looked to see Fiore, just finally realizing that she was there. He raised his right arm and used his middle finger to adjust his glasses as he turned his head to face her. He let out a big sigh before going to the sofa and slowly slumped into the seat. "I suppose you're right Fiore... I'll just have Shader help me," Aion said in a calm tone, acting as if his actions just a few seconds ago never happened. "I mean, she was the one who made the damn pocket watch..."

Not wanting to think about the whole matter anymore, he changed the subject without much thought. "Just go get my little captive and bring her to the dining room…" He got up and started walking towards that very place. "You can clean up this mess later…" was the last words he said before he disappeared into the hallway.

"Yes, master Aion," she said with her 'normal' monotone voice and bowed as he was leaving, only getting back up after she knew he was a good distance away. She took one last look at the disorder that lay in front of her, as if she was pondering how exactly would she be able to clean everything up and replace everything that her master destroyed. It wasn't until a few seconds later that she turned around and headed to the guest's room.

* * *

Rosette had been awake all this time. Desperately, she had been trying to fall asleep. Trying to forget the pain, the sorrow, the loneliness that was brought onto her so suddenly and abruptly, but to no avail. It wasn't very long before she could hear things being torn apart and destruction exploding from outside her room. She just kept herself in bed, still in the same exact position that Fiore left her in, only to be shaking violently in fear of what might come. The sounds of the furniture hitting across the walls reminded her of a little incident that was similar to that. Aion basically did the same exact thing to the furniture as he did to her not to long ago, so it was obvious that it would only intimidate Rosette even more if she heard something similar to what brought her pain earlier.

This entire time, all she could think about was Chrono. She didn't really think of Joshua much because she knew her friends from the Order would be taking good care of him, so she really didn't need to worry. She would see him soon. If she could escape, that is. What really worried her was Chrono. She knew he would be reckless and act more on impulse than logic whenever she was in trouble. She began wondering where he was right now, wondering what he's doing, what he's thinking about right now, hoping that he is safe wherever he may be. "Ch-…chro… no…" Soon enough, Rosette could feel her eyes blurring up from tears, but tried her best not to let them escape down her cheeks. She only clutched the blankets that rested above her tightly and let out sniffles every now and then.

Just a few seconds later, Rosette heard someone knocking on the door. "Excuse me…" The door opened slowly, revealing Fiore in front of Rosette. Rosette was a little relieved that it wasn't Aion, but still, Fiore came into the room again for a reason. She needed Rosette for something, and that didn't exactly bring a smile to Rosette's face. Rosette merely replied with fixing her eyes on the blanket she was clutching, not really saying anything since there was really nothing to say to Fiore.

"I am sorry Miss Rosette, but Master Aion requests that you eat dinner now. I am not saying you must but please consider it. It is best that you eat and get your strength back so you can recover and heal your wounds."

Rosette thought about it for a while and came to an answer. She knew she was getting hungry, and there would be no point in starving herself knowing her captors were going to give her food. She agreed and slowly nodded her head. There was something about the way Fiore seemed like she was trying to act nice to her that made her agree. Something not totally, but somewhat different from how she acted when Aion was also in the room. A slight smile came on Fiore's face as she walked over to her bedside and helped Rosette get out of bed. Rosette felt a little sign of hope with seeing this side of Fiore. She could act kind, in her own way, when Aion isn't there to bombard her with orders. However, what she didn't know was that there was something sinister taking root in the dining room; the very room she would be going to be staying at for a while.

* * *

**I am so sorry everyone! I cannot think of a good way to end this chapter. D= Anyways, there's chapter two for you. I know I took really long on it. But with school, and procrastination D= (yes, a big part of it was procrastination and laziness) I've been putting it off. Thank you for those of you who were willing to wait this long. Please don't forget constructive criticism and your opinions on it, because I'm not sure if I improved, even a little bit. Thank you again for reading and hopefully, I'll update faster. D=**


End file.
